Lovely Feelings
by SourPatchKid03
Summary: Len is an assassin that saves a runaway Rin. He is forced to partner up with her and cooperate with her. Even though Len saved Rin's life, she still hates his guts as much as he hates her. Rin is skilled in the art of killing so their team should be strong. You're wrong for every chance they get they fight and bicker. Can these two possibly develop lovely feelings?
1. Chapter 1

**SPK03 is launching a new story that has to do with death and creepiness... Len is the Black cat of Death and Misfortune... You interested then read. I have a lot in mind for this story, so please read and enjoy. Just know all my beginnings are some who linked to the end. I tend to do a lot of foreshadowing in my stories...though my stories are completely are random. Just know I dedicated this one willow fanfic to my friend WWL1... Also it is dedicated to her for a reason... I'll never tell...**

**{ DISCLAIMER }**

**( I don't own Vocaloid their characters or music and etc. )**

**( Or Black Cat )**

**Story:**

**Lovely Feelings**

**Chapter1:**

**"Please Define Normality"**

**Len POV:**

The sounds of the city rang in my ears as I laid on the cement rooftop of a skyscraper. The city at night was always alive with light and activity below me. The higher off the ground I am the more safer I felt cause I wasn't like normal people. I was a merciless assassin, that was know as The black cat of death.

Why I go by that name? It is because I wear nothing but black and bring death to whoever annoys me or is my target. Beside being a killer, I steal and sleep on skyscrapers till dawn breaks the night. At this time I love to watch the robberies take place and the people get mugged. I am far from normal when it comes to the fact I was born to be a heartless criminal. Killing without restraint is a talent that I keep, that's important to me.

This rooftop was the perfect place to free my mind after ending a contract, when my target is terminated as demanded. Just as long as I get the job done I got nothing to worry about. The night air filling my lungs every time I inhale and exhale. The stars that decorate the night sky, yet are difficult to see, do to the light in the lively city.

Aside from the fact that my stomach is eating me out for starving all the time. I might be a bit malnourished but that never messes me up on the job. No longer wanting to hear my howling stomach, I decided to go buy something to eat. With my silencer in my black trench-coat, I hit the city, by just jumping off the building that seemed miles above the ground.

Just like flying through the air like a flying squirrel, the air blowing in my face preparing to crash into the pavement. Not today, I could die another day just not today. A grin found its way to me when my prayers were answered with a gust of wind. Hang-gliding was never one of the things that I bested over the years.

With a tug of my coat I was saved with parachute flaps that were hidden within the over-sized thing. Gradually I found my way back to ground zero and somehow felt relieved to be on my feet. Not vulnerable to enemies that could be lurking anywhere in the shadows.

With my sleeve I dried the residue of tears in my eyes from falling at that tremendous height. I knew my hair was a mess but didn't seem to care enough to fix it. My mini-ponytail was messy with blonde strands sticking out in every which way, except the right way.

Doesn't matter if I looked as if I was roughed up, I was hungry. My stomach gave me another warning, telling me to eat something, and something I was going to eat. Fruit sounds good at any time, but first I had to get out of this dark park in order to find a fruit stand. Thinking about the darling fruit I adore made my mouth water. Banana, wait for me I will find my way back to you.

The stupid silencer was pressed against my hip when I walked, so I moved it to my pocket inside the vest I was wearing. I noticed I had still been wearing my bulletproof vest along with my death belt equipped with rows of bullets. Well, that would certainly freak any street pedestrian out. As if anyone is going to be checking me out, I'm to tired to care at the moment.

I dug my hands in my pockets and continued walking out of the shady park. Surprisingly I almost bumped into a blonde girl walking the same way as me with her head down. She said excuse me and kept walking leaving the scent of oranges floating around me. Women these days practically bathing in perfume thinking it attracts men. Ignoring that distraction I continue down my normal route.

Now I was back in the city so full of life, from shops open till ten to bars open till tomorrow. My favorite fruit stand was open, I saw the vendor still out there selling. I drug my legs against the gravel walkways to the stand where I was greeted by the smiling vendor.

Smiling was something I just rarely did, not a thing a assassin does. Especially a well known one, its just NO. Even if I had the right features for a smile I never would attempt it in public. The assassins in my block would shoot me if I dared do something like that.

"Hello, how may I help you?" The stranger man said in a chipper tone. I stared at him awkwardly and just picked up a banana and held it up to his face. He just wore the same smile and charged me, not even fifty cents for the fruit.

"Thanks..." I said dully stepping away, disappearing in this Sinful place. I scaled up a random building and didn't stop climbing till I reached the top. There was an alley in view, right place for a Sap to get mugged.

The banana was firm and ripe, wearing the gorgeous color of yellow. It never made sense to me why I own a place in the city yet slept outside like an animal. Maybe I just loved the breeze and noise that this place offered. I began peeling the banana and overheard a loud shriek, sounded like a girl. It made me excited, cause I never minded a little show with my dinner.

The shriek turned into a scream for help as they drug her into the alley as I was watched. These two guys forced this young girl into the alley and were trying to restrain her. She was flailing and fighting like a marlin on a line. The guys were most likely drunk for they were having a hard time holding her still. She wasn't crying just really putting up a real fight like her life depended on it.

I smiled out of joy, for this was entertaining seeing a pathetic girl try to save her virtue. Whores wouldn't attempt putting up anything, but then again they would since they wear high heals. Those things are weapons after all, those four-inch ones really scare me the most. In the faded street light I saw her blonde hair cover her eyes as she had a wicked grin spread across her face.

The two guys kept grabbing at her, trying to kiss her petite neck. She broke their grip on her arms and turned around to face them. They charged at her like idiots not waiting for her next move. That was their mistake cause she grabbed one of the guys and threw him into the buildings brick wall painfully. The other man took the opportunity of her beating the guy to hold her arms.

Another wrong move, for she brought her other leg up and kicked his knee harshly. The man let out a loud cry falling to the ground as blood began to show. This girl was bad-ass, beating two guys up that were trying to rape her. Flabbergasted my mouth opened in utter amazement. The young girl pulled gloves out of her pocket and slipped them on carefully.

"Fellas, you did the wrong thing. For anyone who fucks with me gets the bullet." She began coldly, taking out a white silencer with the initials RTK on it. The two men speechless stared at her as she fired off rounds noiselessly. The first bullet killed the man on the ground who's knee she crushed in. That bullet was lodged in the skull, and she smiled not even blinking when the shot got fired. The other man was crawling away from her still staring in shock.

"You. Do you want me to spare you...?" She questioned leaning down to his level. He nodded shaking out of fear, not wanting to see the end so early.

"Too. Bad." She replied taking her silencer and placing it to his chin and firing. The blood splattered all over her face as the last round got fired. The smile stayed on her lips that were stained with the red liquid.

The girl placed the gun in her jackets pocket and looked down at her hands. I swallowed hard just seeing how skilled this little girl was. She chuckled at the fact she had been sprayed with that mans blood. That's sick...but so damn crazy, I loved it.

"And you...what should I do to you sadistic one...?" She paused her laughter looking up to the spot I was occupying. I froze as she threw some kind of ninja star at me. I dodged it swiftly, for I had been through enough training to dodge anything.

Her blonde hair gleamed in the moon light when she found me. Her shadow appeared before me as she jumped onto the roof miraculously. I pulled her star out of the wall behind me and returned it back to her. The star flew through the air and she caught it, pinching the damn thing between two fingers.

"I don't know RTK. What are your intentions?" I inquired, blowing my cover by appearing before her. Her eyes looked exactly like mine shockingly. The same shade of aqua-blue a pretty color she wore well. She glared at me drawing her gun and pointing it at me turned sideways. Wow, she is going to shoot me like a gangster...

"My intentions are to..." She stopped mid-sentence holding her side. "Fuck my life!"

I realized that blood on her side was not the mans but hers. It was bleeding out like no-tomorrow...and she was cradling her rib cage. I took my chances walking up to her and taking her gun away. She kept the same angry face and stared at her glove covered with her vital liquid.

"Ah, hurt are we?" I added sarcastically pulling her hand away from the wound. "Yep,you're going to die."

"Nope, I can die another day, but not today." RTK said painfully trying to pick herself up off the rooftop.

She was stabbed, no telling that she was going to live, but I kind of wanted to save her. I had to give her credit, she killed two men with no mercy and detected me, a trained assassin. It was saving time, I picked up the bleeding girl and carried her off the roof.

The only place I could take her to was my place. Which was luckily nearby, just seven blocks actually another city over but she should make it. The entire way to my place she kept telling me to leave her somewhere to die.

I paid no attention to her and kept unlocking the door to my place. Her heavy scent of oranges rubbed off on me, leaving me smelling like the damn fruit. All I did was drop her on my bed and she screamed.

"Ow! You mother-!" , I cut her off by placing my hand over her mouth shutting her up, I got neighbors shit. Her eyes were telling me that she wanted to kill me.

"What's your name?" I asked, taking my hand off her chapped lips. "If you die I want to at least know your name."

"A,As if I will ever t,tell you m,my name..." She squeezed, balling her tiny hands into fists.

"Fine be that way." I said nonchalantly looking into her eyes that were innocent.

I began pulling away her blood stained clothing and she began blushing. Well, that's definitely a first. I continued until I got to the open wound. It was still bleeding, and her clothes were soaking up the fluid. The shirt had to be lifted more in order to clean it out and stitch it up. She closed her eyes as I touched the gash.

"Jesus! Christ!"

There was no way of making this easy, it was going to hurt like hell. The size of the damn gash, it needed serious medical attention, but this is better than what she wanted. I got an idea, this always worked for me when I had to stitch up my bullet wounds.

The belt trick, it would be worse for my neighbors to wake up in the middle of the night hearing a girls scream versus nothing. Without having second thought I grabbed my little aid-kit I use, and brought it to the room. By that time she was holding the cut again, not wanting my help.

"Look. You want to die or not?" I said sternly now staring at the girl ready to pass out due to lack of blood.

"I'd rather d-!", again I shut her up by shoving the leather belt between her teeth. She spit it out being difficult as possible, glaring at me.

"I-I c,can handle t,this. I w,wasn't shot!" She yelled turning away. "I d-don't u,understand why you're h,helping me!"

"I don't know, you're just a kid. A stupid one that's about to die if I don't save you." I answered her question, pouring alcohol onto the open gash. She cringed when I cleaned deeper, pressing the towel in harder with pressure.

"That wasn't the worst part. Ready for the worst?" I questioned, readying the needle that I held over a flame. The needle when hot is good closing up the cut or injury. She nodded and placed her arm over her eyes.

Me, not considering other people's pain, dug the needle in the fragile skin. Her skin was flawless except for the major slash on her wrist, and the scar that this was going to leave by her rib. She didn't cry with the needle breaking through the skin, just shook a bit. I admire that, she has a will, something that sone young girls nowadays don't have.

The pain was over with when I patched the injury up. I gently pushed her arm off her eyes and saw slight signs of crying. The puffiness always remains, no matter how hard you try to get rid of it. Her eyes instinctively opened and glared at me as a result.

"Hey, you survived." I stated boldly, making brutal eye contact. "No thank you?"

"T,Thank you for what? You don't even know me..." She muttered trying to get up again. "Besides I didn't want to be saved."

"What will you do now RTK?", I began putting away my tools of torture. "Hmmm?"

"I don't know...go find a park to crash at?", RTK just looked at the white patch on her arm.

"So...you're a runaway?" I asked, putting away the aid-kit. "Just how old are you? You look like a bratty kid."

"Okay...I'm old enough lets just say that and yes I'm a runaway have been since I was seven." She responded staring at the ground.

"I'm guessing you're about sixteen then?" I continued asking anonymous questions trying to break her.

"Yep...sweet six-teen." She said almost sounding confident rather than prude. I searched through her blood stained jacket and found an identification card. I read her card, being nosy just because I was curious about this little gal. Rin Kagamine, age fifteen, height five-one, weight ninety-two pounds, a freshman at Apega Academy. Birthday...

"Rin is it. Who do you work for?"

"How the hell do you know my name!?" She gasped turning to face me holding her card. "Who the hell do you think you are?"

"The Black Cat Of Death, that's what people call me." I said sounding clever and boastful.

"No, it's not. You're name is Len. It says on the door sign." She pointed out the door sign that stated my name clearly on it.

"Whatever, runaway. I can kill you and say it was a bloody accident." I retorted eying her now.

"No, I'll kill you!" She grunted trying to lean forward to grab the card. Being a jerk as I was I pulled the card farther away from her grasp, toying with the child. Well, she's only sixteen still an adolescent teen, while me on the other hand am eighteen, an adult. Not old enough to drink but old enough to kill.

"Hold that thought." I paused her and took her gun out of my coat pocket. "Would you like this back?"

"Yes. That's mine!" She exaggerated with the MINE adding unnecessary emphasis on the 'M'.

"If you want it come and get it.", I grinned awaiting her to take the white silencer away. She got up and actually tried to claim the stolen item back. All I had to do was hold it above my head and keep it out of her reach to pester her.

"You wanna die?!" She yelled and socked me in the gut. It didn't hurt, it was just aggravating to me. I would hit a girl but not an injured one, especially a weak one. She got her gun back and aimed at me, only this time I wasn't going to play fair. What I did next was kick the gun out of her hand and nab it quickly in mid-air.

"No, fair!" She hollered holding her side again like an idiot. It won't feel any better moving around like that. Practically pouncing on me like an excited dog. Only this dog was giving me the worst glares and "I wish you were dead" looks.

"Looks like you won't be sleeping in a park tonight." I deadpanned. Rin the lethal girl was just crossing her arms and huffing.

"Then where am I going to stay?" Rin asked actually looking curious.

"Here." I said like I was talking to a child. "But. Just for tonight."

"O-Okay...? But what am I going to sleep in?", she questioned now beginning to lighten up with me.

"I don't know. My reject clothes I no longer use." I enlightened her with an answer.

"Fine but I will tell you this. By morning I'll be gone. Just to let you know." , she turned her back to me and continued straddling her patch. "Never again will we meet again. Unless you're my next prey."

"Alright. A life for a life, but that means you own me..." I added to what her last comment was.

"Well. Who knows if you ever do become my new contract then I won't kill you just give you a heads up. Good enough?" She finished smiling with her hands clasped tightly together.

"Fine." I mumbled throwing my old clothes at her head. "You leave my life and don't return."

I left the room and closed the door taking the guns along with me, not that I feared her, just felt safer. I slept in my bed that night with one eye open not trusting that girl. Then when morning finally did arrive, I checked the bedroom she was in the previous night and just as she said she was gone. No sign of her just an open window with light shining through. I was impressed how she left without leaving a trace, no note or anything, so scandalous.

**TIME SKIP~ ( four hours )**

Just like every-other day I returned to the assassin block and saw my boss talking to my associates. He called me over, just as I entered through the metal titanium doors. In my mind I was flipping out, cause it was nerve wrecking he never talked to me unless it was important.

"Len, you are one of our top assassins and it would be a tragic thing to lose you so we are assigning you a partner." Leon informed me in his casual tone.

"What's that supposed to mean?" I asked sounding a bit ticked off.

"Len, everybody is being assigned partners including Mikuo and Gakupo even Kaito. We happen to have a new member on hand evening it out so it has been decided." He stated now giving me a serious stare.

"Okay...so who's my partner?" I questioned seeing all my friends talking to their new partners. My boss just brought in this girl that I had seen just yesterday. That punk girl that was going to shoot me with her gun, that I saved. Rin the girl that went by the initials RTK. She remembered me that's for sure cause her mouth opened and sat agape. Leon saw her face and mine and smiled at the two of us.

"Well, I'm expecting a lot out of you two. Try to get along and cooperate with one another." He said before leaving into his office.

"Hello. RIN." Bothered I began, trying to sound some what nice.

"Hello. LEN." She mimicked my tone of voice and held out her hand. "I would love to have my gun back."

"You mean this?", I flashed her the gun sitting in me pants. "You want it back, then come and get it."

"Alright.", she charged at me and I just stepped casually out of her way, wearing a cocky smile. I held the gun above my head and this time she didn't fear re-opening that cut. Rin actually leaped in the air snatching the silencer from my hand, but she wasn't quick enough to see me knock it out of her hand. Now it was finally me versus her for the gun that I just wanted to keep as a prize.

I had the gun in my palm and to make things fair I kicked it to the middle of the room. Her eyes darted to it first as mine Followed. Our eyes met for a split second as we both ran for the silencer. Rin's eyes were full of rage all for a stupid gun. This was the most fun I have had in a while aside from me stealing bananas like a feral monkey. I reached the weapon first and kicked it again. She watched it skid against the floor and hit the back wall.

"You want it back. It's not going to be that easy." I called out to the steaming girl.

"When I get my gun back the first thing I'm going to do is shoot you in the face!" She screamed at me from across the room.

**CHAPTER END!**

**/ ( ^ w ^ ) / REVIEW PLEASE!**

**A/N**

**So how was that? Was it an okay beginning? I want to continue this story but in order too I need reviews. If you like killing and action, romance and blood then this is your kind of story.**

**One question, just one...**

**Who do you think is going to win?**

**Team LEN ?**

**Or**

**Team RIN ?**

**Well, besides that you have any, suggestions or anything go ahead and feel free to give me a ( PM ). I will always have time to respond. But not during the week... I have school...and stuff. On weekends yes I update every now and then.**

**As always leave me a review and I shall guarantee I update this and don't leave you hanging.**

**Cliffhangers got to hate them right?**

**I know I do.**

**Also a preview cause I'm nice.**

**PREVIEW**

**Ch2?**

**Len: "Try to not get your pathetic ass killed."**

**Rin: "I can say the same for you stupid-ass."**

**Preview over...**

**Len and Rin mission time!**

**Team work!**

**Or not cause they kinda hate each other...**

**Runaway Vs. spoiled boy who you know what you find out~**

**And the killer name I gave Len has purpose. Its because my creepy black cat that gets into fights with other cats and the death part. Oh that is just because every house he seems to visit where there is someone dying they always seem to die when he visits. That's where I gave my cat a nick name the black cat of death... And this is kinda not a cross over... To Black Cat the anime. But different without tragedy... And with Len. The story has really nothing to do with Black Cat but oh-well.**

**Just know it is going to become more interesting.**

**This is going to be rated M for violence not for ... But who knows if you ask for it you shall...**

**Forget it...**

**SPK03~**

**Sourpatchkid03**

**;D**

**Like a Boss... Just kidding more like ...NO...**


	2. Thee Betrayers Part: 1

**Alright slight change of plan, I am going to make this story get a bit more interesting. Also thank you so much for thee Review. I shall continue. I shall keep calm and carry on! I do not know where I got that from...but alright. New chapter for Lovely Feelings, I hope this makes up for my lousy last chapter... Will it? I really hope so...thank you so much for actually reading this. I shall be quiet now...**

**{Disclaimer }**

**( I do not own Vocaloid or their characters, music and Etc. )**

**Story:**

**Lovely Feelings**

**Chapter 2:**

**"Thee betrayers part one" **

* * *

**Len POV:**

This certainly was the worst thing that a person could be caught doing teasing a kid that was younger and more childish. Leon finally butted in and ended our little kiddy quarrel. Scolding both of us, and the tiny brat acted serious. I could had sworn that she was not acting like a child when being corrected for our faults. Leon kept giving me direct eye contact while she was just standing like a mini solder. This was going to be the most torturous torture I have suffered with this stupid girl. Her and her little pouty face, it really shocked me to think that this girl is actually a certified killer after all she's only...fifteen?

When I was fifteen I was shooting squirrels in the eyes and stuffing the poor creatures. Keeping them as trophies, to remind myself how skilled and deadly I was. Finally, Leon was done running his mouth and he looked satisfied with himself knowing that all he said was right. Rin just frowned taking the gun from Leon. All I did was whistle and she waited for the boss to disappear before stomping on my foot. She was lucky that today my boots were taking the impact. It was minor pain that only stung like a bee.

"Aren't you human? Cry!" She hissed like a cat. "Scream! Any-thing?"

"No, it is always gonna be the other way around. I shall make you scream..." I said coldly with my voice obviously scaring her. She just stared at me with those azurite eyes growing huge, then finally glaring at me.

"That will be a cold day in hell before you ever lay a finger on me!" She screamed, reaching for the gun.

"Again with the gun pointing?" I kidded, holding my hands up as if playing cops and robbers. "Don't shoot now."

"Shut the HELL up before I plant a bullet in your bony ass!" She still held the gun giving it a tilt trying to intimidate me. It was hilarious, this kid, as if she would have the balls to shoot me. No longer could I hold it in. I just cracked up, laughing at her, forgetting the fact she had a gun to me.

"Put it away! Your killing me!" I laughed until the gun actually got fired off. "Shit!"

"I do not play around! I am to be taken seriously. Understood?" She made herself clear with that last shot, that grazed my fabric on my jacket. Mikuo and Kaito even Gakupo were all staring in awe.

"Want to switch?" I joked, and they ignored me. Why must I be partnered up with the femme fatale? Then on top of that she has no attractive features... Mikuo's partner Miku has a decent bust and some nice curves. Kaito has Meiko and she is beautiful with those D-cups...and what do I got to look at a fucking board. Life is a bitch, for me to get screwed over with the she beast. Gakupo even got Luka! Everyone knows that she is the smartest. That is when it occurred to me, RTK...? I had to put it all together to get her first name is Rin. 'R' equals Rin and the letter 'T' could be THE. Last but not least, what she is, she is just a pathetic wimpy looking KID! Putting it all together and you get. Rin The Kid or what I know her by the initials RTK.

Rin the kid eh? I definitely do not want to be the black cat of death anymore. She completely ruined it for me with her wicked evil she beast powers. I will just go by nothing, maybe I just want to be Len... Everyone here does that already, might as well follow it...

Rin was just leaning against the hallway wall and swearing while she felt my handy work. Those stitches that kept her from bleeding to death. She could not hate me just for saving her life. Could she? She realized that I had been staring and did not called me out on it. She ignored me blowing a piece of hair out of her face. Right when I began to reconsider her hatred towards me. I saw her middle finger say hello to me. If she thought she could mess with me and get away with it she thought wrong. This is only the beginning, she was going to get hers. Karma, she had another thing coming.

The female leader or second in command is non other than the dastardly blonde figure. Lily the only female here who does not care if shot. Leon and her are the one's who run this block or group of people. Lily stepped out of her office kicking the door open making quite an entrance.

"Alright kiddies! We got a mission. Any volunteers?" She was scoping out her next victims anyone who blinked got picked. Apparently no one wanted to do anything...yet... Not even me, I was still not even adjusted to any of this partner work. Lily squinted her sea misty eyes and saw Rin in the back of the room fidgeting. She pin pointed her new victim. Rin caught on and looked up with a confused stare. Most likely she didn't even know what was going on. Such an idiot, that is what she deserves for being such a stupid child.

That is when I had remembered that she is my partner. Across the room Mikuo did the hand sign of a gun to his head. I rolled my eyes, digging my hands into my pockets, checking if I had enough ammunition. Lily clapped her hands together winking at me. I sighed walking into the colorless office like a zombie. Rin was skipping with her skirt acting as a parachute falling behind her. The woman boss noticed, stepping up to her, a grin spreading across those fruity lips. Rin smiled and closed her eyes like a fool. Lily grabbed a corner of the semi-long skirt and gave it a harsh rip.

That skirt lost a couple inches cause now it was exposing her pale flesh that she was fashioned with. Lily saw Rin's pained expression and took hold of her shoulders. Rin was still staring at Lily's malicious expression, shocked.

"Look, you will thank me girly. That skirt looked to hard to move in. Besides, you got a cute partner. Show some skin!" She boasted, shoving Rin into me. Instead of me catching her, I let the office wall catch her for me. She looked so scarred for life. At a time like this I wish I could take a picture of her face. Lily slapped the file on the desk, and sat down in her oversized leather chair. She saw my actions and threw a paper weight at my head.

"You see her falling and you don't catch her?!" She hollered behind the desk. "What kind of partner are you?!"

"Ouch! What the hell?!" I yelped and patted my head. "There was no need for that..."

"He is a h,horrible person..." Rin pouted and even let out a few fake cries. "H,He is so m,mean."

Lily gave me an awful mean look and stood erect. She stepped away from the desk, then grabbed Rin's shoulders and shook her brutally.

"Get a grip!" She snapped and picked up the file again. "Look, we have a situation in Guam. And-!"

"And, let me guess, you want us to take care of it?" I finished her sentence, following it with another question. Rin fixed her hair and shut up finally.

"Yes. North of the Mariana Islands. Apparently there's some-hideout with dangerous activity." She continued, and I interrupted again.

"So, you want to investigate or go on a killing spree?" I inferred, and lifted a brow slightly.

"Yes. BUT, you won't be alone. Miki and Piko will be accompanying you." She finished handing us the file. "Good luck."

"Don't die..."she blurted out before her office door slammed shut. It was just me and the devil girl now. She pushed me out of her way to sit at an empty table in the resource room. I sat down at the table across her way and took out the file. Inside was four plane tickets and money of some kind. There was even a set of directions practically. It was clear that the white devil and the cherry bomb were coming along. Cause there was four tickets, four tickets meant four people tagging along. Rin sat comfy in a chair sucking on a candy cane. It didn't make sense since it was like the month of March...

Piko was in the resource room, silently creeping in, fixing himself a cup of cocoa. What a wimp, he can't tolerate real coffee. He made his presence noticeable when he hit on the wrong girl.

"Hey, cutey. What's up?" He courted, and began getting closer to the cobra. She looked at him and smiled sweetly, then took the sharpened cane out of her mouth. With the sharpened cane she stabbed Piko in the leg. He screamed out in pain and pulled the candy weapon out. She actually stabbed him with candy. The whole entire time she had been sharpening it, creating a killer edge. Piko, held his leg tightly and Rin nabbed his cup. She drank the hot cocoa with a smile and I just sat watched the incident.

"Len! Don't j,just stand there do something!" He cried, and I ignored him. "Miki! Anyone! Somebody?!"

Rin finished the cocoa and took a seat on Piko's back. "Will you shut up already?!"

He tried to crawl and Rin forced his face into the ground, obviously not wanting to hear him again. "G,Get off! Of me! "

"Nope, I'm waiting for your partner to show up. Cause I am dying to start a fight!" She yelled, and he tried to move again.

"Miki! Please! There's a mess of cherries!" He wailed louder with no shame. After all he was only twelve and a half.

At that moment the resource room door got kicked open. "Cherries! Where?! Where?!" The red head exclaimed.

She saw Piko in need of her help and frowned, "Really Piko? Really? Again...?!"

Miki walked up to Rin casually and stooped to her level. "Excuse me, little miss. Did he bother you?"

Rin nodded and instead of Miki helping Piko out she swatted his head harshly. "What did I tell you! Idiot!"

"Sorry...am I in the way...?" Rin asked, moving out of her way. Miki let Rin go, then she grabbed Piko and shook him like a dog.

"Miki...s,she s,s,stabbed me with a lollipop!" He tried to debate. Miki ignored him and drug him out of the room, still bleeding.

"I would have stabbed you with a knife!" She answered still ringing his neck. She slammed the door shut and left Rin and I speechless.

"I like the way she moves." Rin interrupted the moment of silence. "I should beat you."

"Try and you'll die." I added, looking in her direction seriously. She pulled out another candy cane and turned away.

"Can I ask you a question?" I began slowly. She pulled the peppermint cane out of her mouth.

"You just did." She spat and popped the cane back in her mouth. Her eyes veered from the ground to me.

"Okay...MAY I ask youTWO questions?" I caught onto her sarcastic manner. She just twisted the candy a few times and simply nodded.

"Okay...Why are you eating a candy cane in...MARCH?" I finally asked and she took a moment to reply.

"I happen to like peppermint. Not love but, like..." She commented, turning around and sighing. "I'M BOOORRREEDD!"

"Then go kill yourself or something." I kidded, and got a hot, sticky candy thrown at me. With my quick reflexes, I dodged it gracefully.

"Screw you! I'm not that stupid." I attacked, as she puffed out another breath of air.

"You're fifteen...you're still stupid..." I insulted evilly and she frowned. She didn't say anything back probably cause she knew it was true. Since I am eighteen I am wiser. I'm smart she's dumb, I'm always gonna be right and she's always going to be wrong. That's just the way it is and will always be. From here on out I will be the worst partner in history. Maybe not...for it would be to hard to deal with the brats death on my mind. Well, there's no harm in her getting shot up just a little. Gradually a grin came to me, and Rin continued poking around the room.

* * *

**Piko POV:**

Curse you hot new girl, that I did not hit on. Miki tortured me afterward, then on-top of that I got stabbed! It never occurs to me how Miki has issues with me talking to other girls. I mean she's a girl, and we chat, yet that doesn't set her off. It's all so confusing, why she beats me then helps me out. We have only been partners for a few months, but I knew her before...then. We grew up in the same orphanage, and leisurely hung out at times. Miki was actually quieter than other girls, always hidden inside her own shell.

Me on the other hand, I was kinda the opposite. I was constantly breaking rules, and starting beef with people. Being difficult. It's hard to believe that I'm actually the person I am now. There was absolutely nothing to do in the healing ward except stare blankly at things. In this case the only thing interesting were the cracks on the wall. Inside my mind all I can do is think...of our differences. Miki is fifteen and I'm twelve. She arrived at the orphanage in June I arrived in the month of October. She likes cherries a lot...me, I kinda like to experiment.

All the nurse did was freaking clean my small gash and put a giant band aid on it. That did NOT make me feel any better. Then out of no where the door opens to the room and I smell the distinct scent of wild cherries. Well, not that I know what she would smell like. It's not like I have smelled her before...or anything. Why would I do such a strange thing, I'm not that strange...

"Hi Piko..." She said and took a seat on the chair beside the clinic bed. "Feeling any better?"

"I...I guess..." I croaked and laid back in the pillow. She smiled brightly, then looked around the room curiously.

"Well...that's good...because we got a mission to take care of." She turned to me very slowly. "Do you think you're up for this?"

"Of course." I sighed, rubbing my head. "Why...are you so eager for this specific mission?"

"About that... Piko, do you ever think that I'm a horrible person in general...?" She asked no longer looking my way.

"What are you going on about...?" Quizzically I questioned. She smiled again and her eyes wandered from my face to my right shoulder.

"Please don't tell me you still feel bad about that...?" I implied, and she didn't answer. Just giving a direct answer, 'Yes'.

"Hey...I did what I had too." I stated, sitting up. "It wasn't your fault I got shot. It was either you or me."

"I know that it's just." She finally answered and paused slightly. "As your partner I failed you..."

"No you didn't. It's alright. It was my duty." I tried to prevent her from crying but failed. Why does this have to happen so constantly?! Every single time, she has the chance to study me. That same incident comes to mind. Then there's tears to be shed and times when I bear it and move on. Then there is a time like now when I've got nothing. Absolutely zippo to say. Time to act like an adult, and man up no having a meltdown too.

"You dumb boy." She replied softly before laughing. She was on the verge of tears, then they got laughed away. To my shock she stood up and hunched over me, with a wide grin.

"Piko, you're such a stupid child." She giggled giddily and gave me a noogie. "Such a pitiful one at that."

"Will you quit it! Miki!" I whined yet it didn't stop her. "I hate this..."

She continued teasing me and harassing me. Her normal attitude towards me in general. Moments like this, it felt like she was my older sister. Miki finally stopped and gave me a suffocating hug. She nearly killed me, I let out a choke to make her aware. Those pyrope garnet eyes, that I felt comfortable with, brought a smile to me. Miki soon got me laughing despite my injury.

* * *

**XxX**

**-Chapter End-**

**/ ( ^ w ^ ) / Review REVIEW Review Please! **

**A/N**

**Hope fully that was not bad. Also sweet moment between Miki and Piko. (And yes it's true google it if you're curious.) There was actually an assassin that was as young as twelve and killing. Rin and Len still are both brutal to one another. That's what's up with them. Theory, I notice that things usually moves to fast, in some romances...this might be Awhile. It's going to get more fun in the next chapter.**

* * *

**Thank you so very much for reading! **

**-SPK03-**

**( * 0 * )-3 **


End file.
